


Holding Pattern

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Danny holds a part of Steve no one else can ever touch.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Holding Pattern

Steve is naked, starfished on his bed, trying to relax his muscles enough to let himself sleep.

Even the shower he’s still damp from didn’t ease the tension in his body. 

He recognizes that his body has arrived at the end of its patience with him; every nerve ending feels like it’s one spark away from ignition.

Danny’s footfalls indicate that his partner is just as exhausted—a shuffling sound, like Danny can’t quite pick up his feet.

Steve cants his head to the right to see that Danny has stopped halfway between the end of the bed and the bathroom door. His collar is undone, his stained shirt unbuttoned, his belt unfastened and flapping a little as he stands there swaying, indecisive, eyes at half-mast.

“Come to bed,” Steve whispers, turning his left hand over and crooking his fingers, which is about all the invitation he has energy for.

Danny shoots him an eyebrow, and Steve manages a dry croak of a laugh. “Just to sleep,” he explains, making an immense effort to shift over enough to give Danny room to lie down.

Danny exerts some effort of his own to get his shirt and his pants off; he abandons his attempt to take his socks off when he nearly slides off the side of the bed.

Listing sideways, his head hits the second pillow Steve has taken to keeping there for the nights when Danny stays over, few and far between though they are. He likes looking at it and feeling the little zing of anticipation that always hits him when he thinks about the next time Danny’s head will make a dent in it.

He’s a sap, and he knows it, but Steve sees no reason to share the observation.

Speaking of saps, Danny has managed to flop onto his back, and his right hand has landed on the dip of Steve’s pelvis, the back of his knuckles just brushing Steve’s flaccid cock.

In most circumstances, Steve would take that as an offer.

Now, so exhausted that his vision has started to strobe at the edges, Steve lets out a soft breath of protest.

Naturally, Danny takes that as an invitation to palm Steve’s cock, which barely registers through Steve’s numb exhaustion until Danny makes a weighing motion, gently bouncing Steve’s cock in his hand.

“Not happening, buddy,” Steve husks, voice shot from the smoke and the shouting.

“No kidding,” Danny answers, in a tone of voice that suggests that Steve is being especially dense. 

Then, after the briefest of pauses, he adds, softer, “I like to hold you like this.”

Steve’s too tired to parse the various meanings of Danny’s declaration, but he’s not so far gone that he can’t tell Danny intends it in some tender, secret way meant only for Steve to know.

With the last of his energy, Steve breathes, “I love you,” and falls asleep with Danny still cupping him in his hand.


End file.
